This invention relates to the field of devices that have been invented to assist a rider's pedalling effort to propel a bicycle. Specifically it relates to electric motor assisted bicycle propulsion. The prior art in this field has provided devices that directly engage a bicycle's chain or one of its wheels to assist in propelling the bicycle.
This prior art method of direct engagement of the chain or a wheel by a motor usually has resulted in creating a noticeable jolt to the rider each time the device is applied in the propulsion process.